


His Sleep Paralysis Hongjoong

by twoshotrobot



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoshotrobot/pseuds/twoshotrobot
Summary: Seonghwa experiences a strange episode of sleep paralysis.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 11
Kudos: 130





	His Sleep Paralysis Hongjoong

The kind of shifting, amorphous black Seonghwa saw had him sure his eyes were still closed. None of the light made it through even after forceful blinks. Normally, he would’ve thought little of it were it not for the strange sensation of his legs feeling like they were being tugged while he remained completely still in bed.

It was when he reached for his phone and nothing of his body moved, he realized he was frozen. He breathed an exhale that was easy, but the inhale felt shallow.

His eyes had begun adjusting, at least. All he could do was move them and scan the room. His periphery caught Hongjoong asleep in his bed completely unperturbed, at least as far as Seonghwa could tell.

The last time Seonghwa had sleep paralysis, he'd been in his teens, though he knew it well enough to shut his eyes, put his focus on falling back asleep again, telling himself that the weight he felt on his legs was just a figment of his imagination.

The weight moved up, the tugging now felt like hands sliding up and down his thighs. He looked over again, confirming Hongjoong was asleep. The weight that settled on his legs was too significant to ignore, however. When his gaze shifted forward again, Hongjoong was also straddling him.

He looked to the side. That was definitely the real Hongjoong asleep in bed. Repeated looks confirmed this, looking between his roommate and the apparition with its unwavering smirk.

Maybe he was dreaming, but it really felt like he was awake. The touch was a reflection of that, of circles rubbed into his thighs, fingers dipping in and out of the legs of his shorts. The anxiety certainly felt real, but he didn't know if he could attribute the spike of his heart rate to fear or fingertips brushing deep on his inner thighs.

The hands had stilled, one had slid up on his hip, to the drawstring of his shorts. So it was just one of those dreams, after all. He had them often enough, that was just the curse of spending time with seven other boys. Occasionally, he'd be host to an unwelcome and extremely vivid erotic dream involving one of them. Those always tended to stick with Seonghwa, but this one seemed remarkably vivid.

None of the haze or logical inconsistencies of the usual dream or nightmare, though. A drawstring was pulled, the knot undone. It loosened the shorts on his hips and they, and his boxers, were pulled slowly down his legs.

Seonghwa was certain he was far too uneasy to get hard, but his sleep paralysis Hongjoong started squeezing his cock in his hand. It felt real. It felt good. The small hand gripping him was soft, smooth palm brushing over his head. His breathing became more shallow yet, unsure what to attribute it to at that point.

The apparition pressed down on his slit when Seonghwa was standing-hard, lifting the finger to show the stretch of pre-cum. The unwavering smile remained, but the eyes narrowed some, giving the impression of mischief.

It propped itself up on its knees, lowering its own shorts, revealing it wore nothing beneath as its hard cock bounded out. Seonghwa breathed his compressed breath. This was one hell of a dream.

The apparition leaned forward as he raised his ups, lining himself up with the tip. It was convincingly warm, already slicked. He lowered himself, sinking slowly. Demon or not, it was tight and hot, and Seonghwa wanted to moan out, to make some noise, but all he could do was breathe as his eyes rolled back.

His sleep paralysis Hongjoong braced both hands on his chest, leaning farther forward. The smirk remained, and still silent as he raised and lowered his hips in subtle movements. Though both were quiet, the slap of skin on skin sounded when the rolls of the hips lengthened and sped up.

He looked over to the sleeping Hongjoong, the real Hongjoong, tossing and sounding off a little groan of his own, though still fast asleep. The apparition's legs spread out a bit further and, in kind, the sleeping Hongjoong's legs stirred beneath the comforter.

Maybe a coincidence. Maybe arousal and fear feeding into a paranoia warping his perception. Maybe this was just a dream, or a nightmare, or something. Maybe his own, maybe shared, and these thoughts came as a nonsense flood while he'd been gripped by pleasure. His body was hot and he just couldn't breathe in as much as he liked, his breaths getting shorter and more shallow every time he even looked at the apparition.

He knew what a panic attack felt like. Sweat on the back of his neck, mouth feeling dry and tongue heavy while his vision spotted. He certainly knew what cumming felt like, the pull at his loins from a gentle, pulsing wave to the tsunami crash of the actual orgasm. He'd never thought he'd experience both at the same time, overloaded and convinced he was living a nightmare, some product of a demon's sexual desire who occupied Hongjoong's visage solely to fuck with him. Or fuck him. At that point, he didn't even know what the distinction was.

His mouth opened to let out some sound, any sound, but what came was another frustrating strained series of breaths that had lost their rhythm.

The apparition slowed, nearly stilled on him as Seonghwa came inside it. Only when Seonghwa was spent, was he able to breathe in fully, finally able to see his diaphragm expand with such an intake. When he blinked, the apparition was gone.

His arm twitched and he realized he'd regained his bodily autonomy. First, he ran a hand over his stomach, feeling hot cum on it. His hand ran over his wilting cock, down to where his shorts and boxers had been pulled down to his knees.

Hongjoong stirred, enough movement to have Seonghwa concerned he was about to wake. He was quick to pull the comforter up to cover himself as Hongjoong turned to him, let out a hum and slow, sleepy blinks as his eyes fixed on Seonghwa. "I just had the weirdest dream."

No kidding.

**Author's Note:**

> pack it up boys, this is going to be the most original idea i have all year


End file.
